


Молчание как шум

by navia_tedeska



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, POV Male Character, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы делаем всё, как обычно. Так, как привыкли делать это, ещё будучи подростками. У нас нет вопросов и нет ответов, то, что происходит - просто данность, не нуждающаяся в разъяснениях. Потому что наше молчание сейчас - это самый громкий шум, взрывающий барабанные перепонки, если бы его мог хоть кто-то услышать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчание как шум

За дверью ванной шумит вода. Она расплескивается по стеклянной перегородке, которая ограничивает её свободу, не давая вытечь за пределы этой рамки. Дверь не закрыта на щеколду, и нет никакой надобности в том, чтобы проверять это; я просто нажимаю на ручку и захожу внутрь, поскорее закрывая её за своей спиной, чтобы потоки холодного воздуха не заставили тебя мёрзнуть. Тут царство пара и тепла, тут всегда так, когда ты моешься под душем. Я не очень люблю столько пара. Я моюсь в более прохладной воде, и ты редко заходишь ко мне в это время - тебе надо, чтобы было погорячее. Я не обижаюсь, мы уже давно переросли тот возраст, в котором глупые обиды казались полными смысла.

Ты что-то тихо напеваешь себе под нос. Я улыбаюсь этому. Может быть, ты и не слышал, как я вошёл. Но мне всё равно. Потому что последнее, что тебя испугает - это моё тело, которое теснит тебя, чтобы добраться до тёплых струй.

Бабушкин дом. Тут тепло и уютно, тут пахнет булочками с корицей. Мы весь день проводим на улице, а вечером едим ещё тёплую выпечку с молоком. Перед сном бабуля набирает ванну и добавляет в воду пену, взбивает её рукой так, что получаются целые воздушные замки. Смеясь, мы раздеваемся и с громким всплеском забираемся внутрь, усаживаемся друг напротив друга и дурачимся, пристраивая себе пенные шапки или лифчики на костлявые мальчишеские тела. Это смешно. Мы в ванной так долго, что вода уже остывает, но и после этого мы сидим ещё чуть-чуть. Вытащить нас оттуда нереально, бабушка честно пытается и сдаётся. Мы выходим сами, и ты большим полотенцем вытираешь мне волосы. Это приятно, и в моей душе к тебе, старшему, столько тепла, сколько может эта душа вместить.

Я раздеваюсь, и вещи с тихим шелестом падают на пол. Я вспотел, и это всё надо положить в стирку. Они смотрятся очень гармонично рядом с кучками твоих вещей. Переплетаются, как инь и янь: моя белая майка с твоей черной футболкой, мои чёрные плавки с твоими светлыми боксерами. Даже эта ерунда вызывает у меня улыбку. Наша душевая большая, и мы оба знаем, почему так. Я подхожу к створкам и легко стучу по стеклу. Твой силуэт за ним расплывчат и неясен, вода и конденсат стекают по нему, создавая ломаную сетку видимости. Не мешкая, ты открываешь, и я попадаю в твоё царство тепла и пара.

Твоя комната, и тебе уже пятнадцать. По привычке, не стучась, захожу к тебе перед сном, и ты резко накрываешься одеялом. Я спрашиваю, что это ты делаешь. Ты отвечаешь, что таким маленьким мальчикам, как я, это знать ещё рано. Я делаю самый несчастный и обиженный вид. Помедлив, ты сдаёшься, но берёшь с меня клятву: никогда про это не рассказывать. Никому. А я безумно горд, что сейчас мне доверится честь - нести в себе твою тайну. Нашу тайну, как оказалось. Ты учишь меня, как мальчики делают Это правильно. Сначала - просто показывая, как это делаешь ты, и направляя словами. А потом, не выдерживая, подключаешь к объяснениям руки. Это странно, и это взрывает мой мир совершенно непонятными ощущениями. Новыми и ни с чем не сравнимыми. Ты - первый, кто трогал меня так. Но ты настолько увлечён процессом обучения, что ничего не видишь вокруг.

Ты несколько секунд смотришь на меня, спокойно, без удивления или вопроса, просто смотришь. С нежностью? Мне хочется думать, что так. Ты даёшь мне губку и наливаешь на неё свой любимый гель для душа. Что-то мускусное и терпкое, как всегда. Мне больше по душе цитрусовые, но иногда я беру твой гель, чтобы какое-то время просто пахнуть, как ты. Это бывает редко. Тогда, когда ты уезжаешь или долго не появляешься дома. Это немного успокаивает меня. Ты поворачиваешься спиной, выключаешь душ и упираешь руки в кафельную стену, чуть выгибая спину. Я какое-то время просто смотрю на твою кожу и дорожки воды, стекающие по ней. На спину и позвоночник с выпирающими позвонками. На крестец и две ямочки пониже поясницы. На белые ягодицы и чуть расставленные ноги. Это всё выглядит красиво, и как бы часто я не видел эту картину, я всегда думаю одну и ту же мысль. Тру твою спину, плечи, шею. Предплечья и даже подмышки, хотя это ты и сам в состоянии сделать. Но мне нравится, и ты разрешаешь. В моих действиях нет эротики; я просто помогаю тебе мыться и знаю, что ты сделаешь для меня то же самое чуть погодя. Не сдержавшись, провожу рукой по выступающим позвонкам, от шестого, в основании шеи, и вниз, цепляясь за каждый пальцем. Ты вздрагиваешь, но не поворачиваешься. Просто ждёшь, когда я закончу. Тру ягодицы и бёдра. Опускаюсь на колени перед тобой и намыливаю внутреннюю сторону ног. Ты поворачиваешься и меняешься со мной местами. Теперь я наливаю любимый гель на свою губку. Твой терпкий мускусный запах закручивается с этим горько-кислым, грейпфрутовым, в очередной знак «инь-янь». Я стою в той же позе, что и ты минуту назад, и улыбаюсь в стену своим мыслям. Ты с силой, не торопясь, проходишь по предплечьям, шее и спине, чуть мягче - по ягодицам и бёдрам. Это не дарит никаких сексуальных ощущений, это просто приятно. Невыразимо приятно. Это как тепло солнца, как улыбка матери, как похвала отца. Это то, что совершенно естественно, и то, чего мы зачастую не получаем, как бы не ждали. Это забота любимого человека, и ты даришь мне её.

Школа. Ещё полгода - и ты выпустишься. А я так и останусь прозябать тут ещё пару лет. Это тяжело и больно, особенно - видеть эту радость предвкушения в твоих глазах. Но я не против, я даже рад, что кому-то из нас перестанут делать плохо. Надо мной снова издевались. Ты заступился, и тебе перепало ещё больше. Расстроенные и помятые, мы идём к дому, и в наших разговорах с тобой нет ничего, кроме ненависти к этим людям и этому месту. Мы торопимся зайти в дом. Потому что там - я знаю - ты крепко обнимешь меня и поможешь привести в порядок разбитую губу. А я остановлю кровь из твоего носа. А потом, зашторив окна в твоей комнате, я буду крепко прижиматься к твоему тёплому телу, а ты - обнимать меня в ответ и гладить по спине. Ты скажешь, что заберёшь меня отсюда, когда всё уладишь в Нью-Йорке. А я сделаю вид, что верю тебе. И потом мы снова будем делать Это друг для друга; с каждым разом нам нравится всё больше и больше, и мне всё равно, что весь мир считает это дикостью и неправильным. Ты любишь меня, а я люблю тебя. Это очень сильная связь, я ощущаю её на любом расстоянии. И кто бы не встретился нам в наших жизнях позже - я верю, что это основание не изменится. Это будут уже другие уровни, но под ними, в самом низу, будет прятаться эта наша тайна.

 

Ты моешь мои волосы. Длинную чёлку и макушку, которую я так и не собираюсь состригать. Тебе она нравится, и ты говоришь, что это забавно. Пальцы мягко и приятно скользят в пене по коже головы. Я подаюсь к тебе, чуть нагибаясь вперёд. Ты благодарно перемещаешься на затылок и хорошенько массируешь, ты всегда делаешь это, и всегда меня простреливает дрожь. Ты знаешь, что там - именно то место, о котором знаешь только ты. Мои волосы совсем мягкие, в отличие от твоих. Я только что мыл их и пропускал непослушные даже в мокром состоянии пряди между пальцами. Они жёстче, темнее и более упругие. Мне нравится, что мы разные. Это заставляет сильнее и крепче держаться за нить, которая связывает нас в одно целое, несмотря ни на что. 

Мы закончили с намыливанием, и ты, как всегда, подходишь ближе ко мне. Я наклоняюсь и касаюсь лбом твоего лба. Мы смотрим вниз, на то, как наши руки, блуждая по мыльным и скользким телам, задевая ключицы, соски, обводя пупок, спускаются вниз, к слегка реагирующей на это плоти. Я трогаю тебя, а ты в ответ - меня. Я беру твой медленно твердеющий член в ладонь и, не торопясь, скользя, выпускаю. Мне нравится делать так, повторять это нехитрое движение, чувствуя, что с каждым разом он становится твёрже и начинает торчать рядом с моим, реагирующим совершенно так же на твои прикосновения. Мы подаёмся бёдрами друг к другу и обхватываем наши эрекции руками, сцепляя пальцы. Я чувствую, как ты твёрдо давишь на меня, и даже наши размеры и формы не слишком отличаются. Наши сцепленные руки начинают двигаться по прижатым друг к другу всей длиной членам, доставляя первые приятные ощущения. Я смотрю на то, как похоже выглядят наши головки, и как кожа, поддаваясь движению, то оголяет, то скрывает их. Через какое-то время ты меняешь темп и спускаешь крайнюю плоть ниже, и теперь наши с тобой пальцы, двигаясь, проходятся по самым краям, простреливая тело сильными ощущениями. Ты ведёшь в этой игре. Всегда. А я поддаюсь, потому что мне нравится, когда ты ведёшь меня.

Ты приезжаешь ко мне из Нью-Йорка после катастрофы, совершенно разбитый и сломленный. Я сплю с тобой несколько ночей подряд, прижимая к себе без перерыва, но ты всё равно вздрагиваешь во сне и даже стонешь иногда. Мне тяжело смотреть на это, но я знаю, что только я могу помочь тебе. Я готов вытаскивать тебя из любых пограничных состояний столько, сколько ты этого хочешь, только, пожалуйста, не уходи за черту дальше, чем нужно.

Через несколько месяцев приезжаешь снова и ставишь меня перед фактом. Я должен научиться играть на басу, потому что нужен тебе. Потому, что ты собрался заниматься музыкой, и я должен играть в твоей группе. Ты знаешь, что после: "Ты нужен мне, Майки", мог уже больше ничего не говорить. Я готов научиться играть даже на мандолине, если это нужно тебе. И я учусь играть на басу. Мне даже нравится это. Но больше мне нравится то, что я снова максимально близко к тебе. Не забуду никогда первый свой выход на сцену. Ты уже вышел к микрофону, а я стоял за кулисами и смотрел в твои глаза, с трудом справляясь с дрожью в коленях и постоянно потеющими ладонями. Я знал, что не выйду. Не смогу. Все эти люди... Ты просто плюёшь на всё и идёшь ко мне за кулисы. Никто не видит, что ты там делаешь, а ты целуешь согнувшегося меня в лоб и говоришь, что веришь. И я делаю шаг, потом ещё один. И мы выходим. Так начинается моя новая жизнь с тобой...

Ты всё громче дышишь и направляешь наши руки в неистовом ритме. Я вижу, как наши головки наливаются, темнеют. Это красиво, и я не устану смотреть на это. Будто два цветка. Уже скоро, ты и я, мы вместе... Чувствую горячую приливающую волну внизу живота, её уже не остановить. Именно тогда ты замедляешься, с оттяжкой проводишь ещё несколько раз, усиливая оргазменные ощущения. Ты никогда не смотришь до конца, потому что очень чувствителен к ним. Тебя скручивает, глаза закатываются, а я, краем глаза наблюдая за твоим лицом, не пропускаю ни секунды этого зрелища. Как сперма, синхронно выходящая толчками, невысокими струями взлетает и расплывается по нашим пальцам. Горячая, густая... Твоя и моя, она смешивается в одно. Это зрелище завораживает. Ты сползаешь головой мне на плечо и обнимаешь свободной рукой. Я тоже со всей нежностью обнимаю тебя, всё ещё держа наши сцепленные пальцы, чувствуя, как подрагивающие горячей твёрдостью члены медленно начинают успокаиваться и вскоре опускаются вниз. Мы расцепляем ладони, я прижимаю тебя к себе и включаю душ. Какое-то время мы просто стоим так, под тугими струями горячей, как ты любишь, воды. Сейчас мы с тобой в максимально приближенном к идеальному состоянию: тесно прижавшись друг к другу, так близко, что ближе - только стать одним человеком. Но нас двое, хотя это, на самом деле, мало что меняет.

Так же молча мы вытираемся большими мягкими полотенцами, и ты, как обычно, берёшь своё полотенце и вытираешь мои волосы. Ты делаешь это всегда, когда можешь, а я в ответ начал делать это для тебя. Совсем недавно начал.

Нам хорошо и комфортно молчать друг с другом. Мы уже давно не в том возрасте, чтобы обсуждать это или стыдливо прятать глаза. И наше молчание сейчас - это самый громкий шум, взрывающий барабанные перепонки, если бы его мог хоть кто-то услышать.


End file.
